


Hope

by akalover



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Palawan (La casa de papel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: It's two weeks after he left her behind in Spain. Millions of thoughts are running through his head, making him restless all the time. Will he ever get to see Raquel again?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot about how Sergio copes with all his feelings and thoughts in Palawan.

_Palawan, 2 weeks after the heist_

Even though he is safe, his plan worked and made millions of euros, there’s still this agonizing pain of a great loss in his body. A loss he never knew would occur to him, never even lived through this kind of pain. A pain different from every kind of pain he had ever experienced. This is not the feeling of physical pain or an ache from hurtful words. It comes close to losing a loved one, like his dad, his brother and friends. But this, this is a pain from a different kind of love. A love so intense yet so short lived.

God, why can’t he get her off his mind.

‘’She should have never come into that bar. If she just charged her flipping phone that night, I would have never interfered. I- …. She-.’’ He murmured and balled his fists from anger. ‘’She should have never made me fall in love with her.’’ He squeezed his glass so hard that it almost broke. That built up anger from impotence made him blame her for everything that has happened. When in reality it’s not her fault.

Anger turns into sorrow when he realised all those thoughts are nonsense. Of course it’s not her fault, neither it’s his. This is just a case of faith and bad luck at the same time.

Oh how he wished they’ve met under different circumstances. Or that she just simply ran away with him after the heist. …That she discovers the coordinates on those cards, that she will be here with him soon.

But he just doesn’t know when. It could be days, it could be months before she’ll discover them. It could be years… I could be never.

No, he needs to stay positive, have some hope left. He will meet her again, sometime.

_Palawan, 1 year later_

It became routine, going to that bar. Ordering two drinks every single time, just in case she had found him. Staying there for hours, looking out for her. Just in case she is searching him. It didn’t happen yet, unfortunately. A few times he thought he did though. Seeing a woman with long, dark blonde hair from behind. Being absolutely startled, but then the woman turns around and it’s not her. The disappointment hurts bad. It does every time, but just that little bit more and more.

Once again he sighed, daydreaming about her. Hundreds of scenarios he played in his head throughout the year of how they will meet. Yes, the hope is still there and he gave it a place in his heart. Because deep down he knows she still cares about him too. And she would want to meet him again too.

He places his hat on his head. This burning sun will burn him alive if he stays here any longer. Maybe it’s better to head back home again, he thought. Or at least, the place that he calls home, but doesn’t that feel like it.

Putting his feet on the ground, about to stand up and walk away, he heard a woman’s voice speaking in broken English.

‘’Excuse me, do you have a charger? A charger please, for the phone.’’

For a second he froze. Is this a dream?

It’s good that he didn’t give his hopes up, because it was all worth it. In front of him stands the woman he’s been waiting for all year. And god, she is even more beautiful then he can remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know this is bad. I just felt like writing something… so it turned out into this..thing. Also, this is my first work in this fandom, so if you liked it, please let me know. Thanks!


End file.
